Death Love
by Frenda-sama
Summary: L'histoire ce déroule après la mort du fameux Sawada Tsunayoshi, chacun est entrain de sombrer dans le désespoir... Mais surtout Takeshi et Hayato étant les meilleurs amis de leurs Boss... Voyant ça deux personnes vont tout faire pour les aides et à leurs manières


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, dommage xD

**Pairing :** Hibari Kyoya x Yamamoto Takeshi (1880) & Gokudera Hayato x Belphegor (59B)

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**Death Love**

* * *

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ P.O.V Normal ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Un désespoir... Oui c'était le seul mot qui pouvait exactement qualifier cette situation si désastreuse qui était entrain de se passer... Le Vongola Judaime venait de périr d'une noble façon, en protégeant sa famille qui lui était si chère à ses yeux. Ceci fut totalement dramatique pour la dixième génération de la Vongola et encore quelques personnes alliées... Mais en particulier pour ses deux meilleurs amis, Yamamoto Takeshi et Gokudera Hayato... Ils étaient tous deux justes devant le cercueil du châtain qui se trouvait au plein milieu de la forêt de Nanimori.

Le prête Vongola termina enfin son discours si affligeant pour toutes les personnes autour habillé sombrement. Puis chacun leurs tours, ils retournèrent à la base secrète de la Vongola, celle qu'avait intelligemment décidé de construire Tsuna. Tous sauf deux personnes... les meilleurs amis du Boss défunt de la Vongola. Au bout de la quinzaine minutes, voyant que les deux plus fidèles gardiens de Sawada n'était pas rentré, le nuage Vongola, Hibari Kyoya, se dirigea vers les deux et ajouta :

**« Vous avez terminé ? Il est mort et on y peut rien alors maintenant il faut retourner à la base et terminer les préparatifs pour contre-attaquer »**

Yamamoto devenu un homme grand et très bien sculpté dans tous les coins, lui il a été gracié par la nature ça se voyait et il n'avait pas à se plaindre, enfin je m'égare. L'épéiste se retourna vers l'homme certes plus vieux que lui mais plus petit en taille puis lui confirma qu'ils venaient. Il donna une tape sur l'épaule de son ami en disant qu'il devait rentrer maintenant mais l'argenter ajouta qu'il préférait rester encore quelques minutes mais qu'ils pouvaient déjà y aller et qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs hocha de la tête, puis il suivit le chef disciplinaire toujours actif dans ses emplois même en n'étant plus au lycée. Ils entrèrent enfin dans la base et se dirigèrent de suite dans les quartiers de leurs Boss. Takeshi voyant leurs destinations demanda à Hibari :

**« Pourquoi on est ici ? »**

Le gardien Vongola du nuage l'informa qu'ils devaient chercher si Tsunayoshi n'avait pas laissé un document qui pourrait les informer sur la famille mafieuse qui avait éliminé le Vongola sans scrupules. Yamamoto en voyant Hibari qui commençait à chercher des documents, fronça les sourcils puis assura que le Judaime n'aurait pas osé cacher une chose si importante à ses gardiens. Puis Kyoya en entendant la phrase de l'épéiste, se releva pour le voir, il regarda d'un air sérieux le gardien de la pluie puis ajouta :

**« On a tous nos petits secrets »**

Yamamoto regarda surpris le nuage puis celui-ci termina avant de continuer sa recherche :

**« Et si je trouve un dossier concernant cette famille tu me fait part de ton plus lourd secret Yamamoto Takeshi »**

Le gardien de la pluie, de plus en plus surpris du comportement de son collègue, adressa son tout premier sourire depuis la mort de son meilleur ami et ajouta avec un air confient :

**« Ah ah ah ça marche »**

Ils vérifièrent chaque coin et recoins de la pièce puis au bout d'une dizaine de minutes le chef disciplinaire montra un dossier avec un sourire narquois et affirma :

**« Et voici les informations concernant la famille ennemie... Comme je le disais on a tous nos petits secrets »**

Le gardien de la pluie Vongola, surpris que Kyoya est raison et que son Boss et meilleur ami lui avait caché toutes ces informations depuis le début... L'utilisateur de tonfas d'un sourire narquois termina qu'il avait gagné le pari, c'est alors que l'épéiste se rapprocha du nuage et déposa prudemment ses lèvres contre celles d'Hibaria puis s'éloigna, adressa un petit sourire et dit :

**« Tu as gagné »**

Le chef disciplinaire, posa le dossier sur le bureau du défunt, prit le jeune homme en face de lui par la taille et à son tour déposa un doux baiser pour terminer par un langoureux, ils s'entrelacèrent, se noyant dans leurs passions fougueuses et tant attendues des deux. Ils se séparèrent ensuite et le meilleur ami de Tsuna ajouta légèrement gêné :

**« Tu crois qu'on peut le faire ici... »**

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le carnivore reprit ses lèvres langoureusement puis juste après, il commença par enlever la veste noire, déboutonna la chemise bleue foncé tout en enlevant la cravate noire. Puis termina en enlevant la ceinture et en déboutonnant le pantalon de l'épéiste. Yamamoto, prit par une soudaine passion après les doux touchés froids sur son torse bronzé de la part de Kyoya, il fit de même avec les affaires du nuage.

Les deux pratiquement nus comme des bébés à la naissance, ils se séparèrent puis se dirigèrent vers le canapé en cuir, bien propre et confortable. Hibari ne voulant pas être en dessous pendant la relation, prit les épaules de Yamamoto et les enfonça contre le matelas pour montrer sa supériorité. Il commença par la suite à déposer des baisers et mordre sur le torse tonique de Takeshi, tel un carnivore dévorant SA chair, sous les gémissements du gardien de la pluie Vongola qui posa ses mains sur les cheveux noirs de Kyoya.

Le carnivore, enleva ensuite le pantalon en cuir de l'homme sous lui, puis le caleçon. Il déposa progressivement ses lèvres contre le membre maintenant dur de Yamamoto et commença à faire des va-et-vient tout d'abord doucement. Mais en entendant les supplices de l'épéiste lui demanda d'aller plus rapidement, il ne se fit pas prier deux fois et alla de plus en plus vite pour procurer plus de plaisir et de passion fougue à Yamamoto qui adressa un gémissement rauque une dernière fois avant déverser sa semence :

**« Ah~ Mmm~ Kyoya~ »**

Il se dégagea du membre de Takeshi, ne voulant pas avaler la semence et celui-ci ne fit pas de commentaire lorsque l'homme bronzé l'appela par son prénom. Il enleva par la suite lui aussi son pantalon et son caleçon pour laisser paraître son membre en pleine palpitation. Alors que l'épéiste essaya de reprendre son souffle, le chef disciplinaire le retourna de sorte que le gardien de la pluie se retrouve sur le ventre contre le canapé en cuir, le derrière à l'air et les jambes écartés.

Il prépara son temps attendu ''uke'' pour la pénétration de plus tard, en introduisant deux de ses doigts dans la caverne d'Ali Baba et fit les ciseaux afin d'écarter la chair du bronzé. Yamamoto surpris et légèrement gêné de l'intrusion soudaine se retourna pour voir Hibari mais avant même qu'il put dire quoi que ce soit, le gardien du nuage déposa un doux baiser et dit sensuellement :

**« Je vais y aller doucement »**

Il enleva sa paire de ''ciseaux'' puis introduisit doucement son membre dur dans la caverne. Puis entièrement à l'intérieur de l'épéiste il attendit le feu vert de celui-ci pour bouger afin de ne pas le blesser. Et quelques secondes plus tard il entendit :

**« Tu... Kyoya tu peux y aller »**

Il commença alors ses va-et-vient tout d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus rapidement et fort au moment où il toucha un endroit que l'épéiste n'avait même pas imaginé qu'il existait... la prostate. Ce qui provoqua de long gémissement des deux gardiens Vongola de la dixième génération. Le bronzé par pur réflexe, commença à se toucher les partis intimes et faire des va-et-vient sur son membre de-nouveau dur par la passion.

Ils adressèrent un gémissement tous les deux ensemble puis se déversèrent, l'un sur le pauvre canapé en cuir qui n'avait rien demandé. Puis l'autre à l'intérieur du gardien de la pluie qui adressa un dernier gémissement avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Hibari fit un petit sourire puis se reprit et se leva. Il s'habilla et posa sa veste sur l'homme bronzé qui dormait profondément. Il se dirigea vers le bureau du défunt dixième Boss de la Vongola et commença à lire le dossier sur la famille mafieuse qui avait osé s'en prendre à la Vongola lâchement. Puis une dizaine de minutes plus tard il entendit de la part de Takeshi :

**« Merci »**

Il leva sa tête et regarda l'épéiste tout en demandant pourquoi il lui avait dit désolé et celui-ci lui répondit simplement :

**« Pour tout, pour être avec moi ah ah ah »**

Kyoya fit un petit sourire pratiquement imperceptible puis reprit sa lecture jusqu'à ce que le gardien de la pluie Vongola ajoutât :

**« Je t'aime Kyoya~ »**

Mais au lieu de répondre à la douce déclaration du jeune homme bronzé, le chef du conseil disciplinaire fit :

**« Hum... »**

* * *

Pendant les ébats d'Hibari Kyoya et Yamamoto Takeshi, dans le bureau du défunt Judaime, Gokudera Hayato qui était resté devant la tombe de son patron mais aussi de son meilleur ami qui lui avait appris à vivre. Heureusement qu'il était resté dehors parce que s'il avait su ce qui se passait dans le bureau de son patron... il aurait littéralement pété les plombs.

Mais reprenons-nous... le bombardier toujours devant le cercueil, ne voulut pas partir, trop chagriné par la situation et se sentant beaucoup trop coupable. Puis soudainement, alors qu'il était dans ses plus profondes pensées, se remémorant les moments passés avec son Boss une voix ou plutôt un rire se fit entendre derrière lui... Un rire qu'il connaissait que trop bien :

**« Ushishishi~ »**

Le Vongola se retourna d'un air menaçant et vit le prince dans toute sa splendeur, sauter d'une branche d'arbre jusqu'à lui. Le pianiste se retourna une nouvelle fois et ignora totalement le blond, celui-ci n'acceptant pas d'être ignoré nargua alors Gokudera :

**« Shishishi~ Ton Boss n'était pas si puissant que ça vu qu- »**

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'il se fit propulser par la tempête Vongola. Puis avec la puissance d'Hayato, les deux se retrouvèrent à faire un rouler-boulet jusqu'à une pente. La pente dévalé, les deux tempêtes ayant fait une sorte de bataille pour savoir qui aller être au-dessus et remporter le ''combat''. Ce fut Belphegor qui se retrouva au-dessus de l'argenter, remarquant ça il continua à dire :

**« Shishi~ même après 10 ans je gagne toujours contre toi gamin Vongola~ »**

Mais l'utilisateur de couteaux n'eut pas le temps de narguer plus le Vongola que celui-ci prit une poigne de cheveux blonds du prince, il tira sur le côté puis Bel surpris par le geste de l'argenter n'eut pas le réflexe de faire quoi que ce soit et se retrouva cette fois-ci sous le bombardier qui avait un sourire des plus narquois.

Mais alors qu'il était au-dessus du blond, il regarda d'un peu plus près celui-ci et la scène qu'il vit fut très... réalisateur pour lui... En effet Belphegor avait les jambes pratiquement pliées, les bras en l'air au niveau de sa main qui tenait toujours la poigne de cheveux blonds. Le prince était aussi complètement couché sur les feuilles d'automne recouvrant toute la partie du sol et le haut légèrement en l'air, montrant son ventre pâle.

Remarquant que l'argenter ne faisait plus aucun mouvement et le regardait dans les moindres recoins, l'utilisateur de couteau, enleva progressivement la main du Vongola et leva le haut de son corps vers le visage d'Hayato, mit ses bras autour du cou du pianiste et l'embarqua avec lui au sol, toujours en dessous de lui, pour embrasser fougueusement et sans autorisation, les lèvres de l'utilisateur de dynamite.

Gokudera fut surpris mais pas vraiment mécontentant, surtout lorsqu'il entendit les petits gémissements de la tempête de la Varia, il posa délicatement ses mains sur les hanches du blond et commença à approfondir le baiser. À la hâte, le prince enleva la veste noire de l'argenter et commença à enlever les boutons de la chemise rouge sombre puis commença à défère la ceinture et la braguette du pantalon.

Pris par une fougue incontrôlable, le bombardier ayant besoin d'en voir un peu plus du corps de Bel, il a lui aussi rapidement enlevé l'uniforme de la Varia, le sweet rayé et le bas du prince. Hayato admira le corps offert devant lui et d'un seul doigt, il traça une ligne sur le long du corps du blond. Gokudera sentit un frisson d'excitation comme il remarquait que la respiration de Belphegor s'accélérait avec son simple toucher.

Il souleva les jambes de l'utilisateur de couteaux sur ses épaules et glissa un de ses doigts à l'intérieur de Bel. Mais alors qu'il préparait rapidement le prince, Hayato regarda fasciné de voir les lèvres du blond légèrement entre ouverte, essayant de rester calme. Mais alors que la tempête de la Varia essayait de reprendre son calme, lorsqu'il sentit un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur de lui, il ne put contenir un petit gémissement. Gokudera en voyant ça, se sentit incroyablement dur à nouveau.

Il retira ses deux doigts du corps de l'utilisateur de couteaux puis de son autre main, il toucha la joue du blond et demanda tendrement :

**« Prêt ? »**

Le maître de Mink hocha uniquement la tête tout en souriant, le bombardier adressa alors un sourire en retour. Il baissa une des jambes du blond par terre et la seconde toujours sur son épaule de sorte que le prince soit positionné sur le côté. Hayato avait les jambes écartées au-dessus de la jambe du blond par terre puis il entra à l'intérieur de Bel progressivement. La tempête de la Varia, alors que le membre de l'argenter entrait en lui, il serra les feuilles sous lui tout en gémissant légèrement.

Puis il commença à faire des va-et-vient progressifs et intensifs, mais voulant entendre de fort et vrai gémissement de la part du prince, il n'entra pas seulement à l'intérieur du blond. En effet à chaque fois qu'il faisait des mouvements vers l'intérieur de Bel, il approcha entièrement la tempête de la Varia vers lui par la jambe, entrant entièrement dans la caverne de l'utilisateur de couteaux. Le pianiste obtenu alors de la part de Belphegor, un fort gémissement pas du tout catholique comme ce qu'il faisait en ce moment même.

Puis c'est à partir de ce moment-là que le bombardier n'eut aucune retenu durant la pénétration jusqu'à ce qu'ils se déversent tous les deux en même temps, l'un sur les feuilles d'automne et l'autre à l'intérieur du son ''uke'' officiel. Ils restèrent tous deux immobile pendant quelques instants, savourant le bonheur qui les enveloppait.

Ce n'est qu'après un certain temps que Gokudera prit conscience de la pluie qui tombait sur eux, ruisselant sur leurs deux corps, coulant sur le visage de Bel laissant paraître deux magnifiques yeux rubis remplis de désir que le Vongola n'avait jamais eu le privilège de voir avant. Le bombardier adressa un sourire sincère puis étant toujours à l'intérieur du prince, il déposa un doux et tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Belphegor.

Avant de dire affectueusement :

**« Je t'aime »**

Le blond laissa paraître un rougissement puis détourna le regard, ne voulant pas avouer que lui aussi l'aimait. Les deux s'habillèrent ensuite, toujours trempé de la tête aux pieds puis alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la base secrète de la Vongola, le pianiste remarqua que le prince avait du mal à marcher. Sachant pertinemment d'où ça provenait, il commença à le porter comme un sac à patates, même sous les protestations de la tempête de la Varia.

Puis arrivé Gokudera posa tranquillement le prince dans son lit, puis le matelas étant très confortable et au goût du blond, il commença à s'endormir comme une grosse limace, toujours avec ses vêtements trempés à cause de la pluie et sous le regard quelque peu amusé du propriétaire d'Uri. Le lendemain il ne fallait pas s'étonner si un prince était très enrhumé, incapable de sortir du lit et en voulant jusqu'à la mort au Vongola...

** ~~~~~ FIN ~~~~~**


End file.
